minecraft_story_mode_season_threefandomcom-20200215-history
"Mistory is Here"
Make Version StampyCat: Now that Jesse and his Gang Defeated The Monsterous Admin Romeo. The town was peaceful once again. And everyone was saved. Even Stella moved from Champion City to Beacontown sence it's now gone. Destroyed by the Admin. A few years later Axel and Olivia Returned to Beacontown and Jesse and his friend's were happy together. Even Aiden returned from the Sky City Prison and started to redeem himself. Jesse even became friends with him. But where is Petra? Will we see he again? Let the Story Begin In Beacontown, Jesse and his friend's were just about to get up for work. But Radar was still sleeping. Jesse: Radar. Lukas: Wow. Looks like he's tired. Jesse: Radar? Aiden: We spelt all night. Jack: It's been a long week. Jesse: Radar! Radar: Ahhh! Is the house on fire!? Jesse: No, it's time to get up Radar: Oh, Okay. Lluna: *Snorts* Jesse: Let's get some breakfast. Jesse, Lukas, Aiden, Radar, Jack, Lluna, and Nurn are getting some breakfast. Aiden and Lukas are still not getting along. But Jesse is trying to get them along. Jesse: Okay, this is some great breakfast. Aiden: I know. Lukas: *Sigh* Axel: Hey Jesse! *Axel barges in* Even Axel and Olivia are getting along with Aiden. Jesse: Oh, hey Axel. Hey Olivia. Olivia: Well, it's a good start. Getting Breakfast. Axel: Yeah, Stampy is having an Unhealthy Breakfast. Radar: We know. Stella: Hey, Jesse. Can I come in? Jesse: Sure. Stella: Wow, nice place you guys have here. Radar: So, any plans? Jesse: Well, we are trying to redesign that tower and Ivor is coming to Beacontown. I don't know when. But, we will see. Nell: Hey dudes. Jesse: Oh, hey Nell. Nell: I just saw Ivor. He's at the Beacon with Gabriel and Magnus. Jesse: Perfect. Lukas: We should get going. Axel: Remind me to go have some cake later on. Olivia: Axel... Jesse: Let's go guys. Jack: I'm coming too. Axel: Of course you are. Jesse: Let's go. Jesse and his Gang where walking around Beacontown to find Ivor, Gabriel, and Magnus. So they went to the Beacontown. They found Ivor and His old friends. Ivor: Jesse! Jesse: Hey Ivor, Gabriel, and Magnus. Gabriel: Hey Jesse. Magnus: You didn't mention that Jesse have a Llama. Ivor: Oh, I forgot. This is Lluna. A treasure sniffing Llama. Gabriel: Interesting. Ivor: I know. Nurm: *Mumbles* Ivor: Oh, and this Jack, Nurm, Stella, and Nell. Gabriel: Always nice to meet a friend of Jesse. Harper: Hey Guys. Jesse: Hey Harper. Harper: I still don't know where Soren is. Sorry Ivor. Ivor: Keep looking. I'm so worried him. Magnus: He's been gone for 9 years. Jesse: I know how you feel. I miss Petra. I'm also worried about her. Gabriel: Yeah, but Losing Ellegaard was the worst. Magnus: Even if me and Sports are don't get along. We are still friends. Until the end. More like "Frenemys". Harper: Good one Magnus. *Laughs* Emily: Hey Guys. Nell: Em! *Gaps* Jesse: Oh hey Em. Lukas: Weren't expecting to see you here. Emily: Well, I didn't really ment up here. I saw a portal. I went in. But it sent me here. To beacontown. Jesse: Well. This is surprising. Emily: Yeah, well, Guess I'm stuck here for a while. Nell: You can stay at My house. StampyCat: Hello Jesse. Jesse: Hey Stampy, hey Stacy. StacyPlays: How's it going? Jesse: Good. Lluna: *Snorts* Aiden: Well, I feel thirsty. Radar: Well, why not drink outta the beacontown. Aiden: No thanks. I'll get some water at the Water fountain. Otto: Hey Jesse. Jesse: Oh! Hey Otto! Harper: What you doing here? Otto: I was going a Vacation. I was getting board. So I decide to go on Vacation. Jesse: Good Idea. DanTDM: Where am I? StampyCat: Oh. Hey Dan. DanTDM: Hey Stampy. Wasn't expecting to see you here. (more lines coming soon)